


Keep an Eye Out

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Hires Abe, Private Investigators, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark hires Abe for a special mission
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	Keep an Eye Out

Dark sat in his office, tapping his pen against his desk, deep in thought. 'A Heist with Markiplier' was out. Had been for a couple of days. And the three new egos had yet to come knocking on their door. Given their personalities, their origins, and just who they were, Dark wasn't surprised. But...he was worried.

So he reached for his phone.

And dialed a number.

_"Hello?_"

"Abe!" Dark grinned, leaning back in his chair. "How's life? Time treating you alright?"

_"Shut the fuck up, Dark, what do you want?_" Abe's words were harsh, but there was no bite to them, and Dark chuckled.

"Did you see the Heist yet?"

_"Is this about the newbies?"_

Dark shrugged. "Yes. Keep an eye out for them, will you? They're bound to pop up at some point. I'd like them home as soon as possible."

_"What, you want me to drag their asses to the manor for you?"_

"If you wouldn't mind, yes." Dark twirled his pen. "I can't exactly leave for so long to track them down myself, God knows there wouldn't be a manor to come back to."

Abe huffed out a laugh. _"Yeah yeah, I'll do it. You're gonna owe me big time for this, pal. Seriously big."_

Dark chuckled again. "Yes yes, I'll get Wil to make you a batch of those chocolate croissants you love so much, alright?"

_"...Fuck you for knowing how to pay me off."_

Dark laughed. "Just bring them _home_, Abe. The others are dying to meet them."

_"I'll do my best, Dark."_

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
